


supernova ch 44: adrian’s pov

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: exactly what the title says <3
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	supernova ch 44: adrian’s pov

**Author's Note:**

> this contains spoilers for supernova!!

Adrian shut his eyes as he thought of death, envisioning his body sprawled on the ground with a knife sticking out of his chest, blood pooling beneath him: A death brought on by none other than Honey Harper.

But he wasn’t dead, at least not yet. Though he couldn’t imagine it’d be much longer, seeing as Honey was preparing to plunge her knife into his chest.

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe death would be better than this._

Each movement sent sharp pains shooting throughout his limbs, and he was living his worst nightmare—quite literally.

But, on the other hand, maybe he didn’t want to die. Not like this, at least. Not without seeing his friends and family one last time, without telling Nova that he still cared for her. It was too soon and—

A gunshot cracked through the air. His eyes widened in shock as Honey fell to the ground, body sprawling awkwardly on the wooden floor. Suddenly losing his balance, he fell to his knees as his mind struggled to catch up with all the chaos swirling through his clouded mind. Then, like a beacon in the fog, thoughts and worries of Nova managed to rise above the rest.

Adrian turned his focus to her, heart in his throat.

It was just as she had said, _everyone has a nightmare_.

But _losing_ her was his.

Nova lay on her side, body trembling and sobbing. Hundreds of hornets crawled over her, and even from where he stood, he could see a few welts from where they must’ve stung her.

“Please let her be alright,” he whispered to himself, so quietly that he wasn’t even sure if he had said it aloud.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the hornets started to fly away from her. Adrian held his breath, body rigid. The hornets landed on Honey’s body, before dispersing out the windows. The knife from earlier rested next to Honey, only an inch or two from her hand.

He carefully inched forward on his knees and stopped in front of the knife, then used his knee to knock it towards Nova. The handle bumped against her stomach, and at first she didn’t seem to notice it. When Adrian got closer to her, he laid down on the floor so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

Only now did he truly see how much Nova was crying. Never before had Adrian seen her like this, and he longed to wrap her in his arms and just hold her until all was right again.

“Nova,” he said, softly, struggling to steady his voice. “I can help you, but you have to untie me. Can you do that?”

She shifted her head, coughing into the floorboards. Her eyes were swollen from crying and now he could see more clearly some of the hornet stings along her neck. She looked so small and so...so _defeated_.

Carefully, he nudged his forehead against hers. “I know,” he whispered, gently. “I know.”

A few seconds passed in silence, the only sound his racing heart. Then she started to shakily nod her head, sniffling. Nova grimaced as she slowly managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. Adrian sat up and shifted so that she could see his hands, which were still bound behind his back, but kept his head turned enough so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

She just stared at his hands, expression muddled.

“The knife?” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

She picked it up with one hand and touched the ropes with the other, fingertips briefly brushing against his skin before wrapping around his wrist. He angled his body towards her, then she started to cut the bound.

It took what felt like forever for Nova to cut through the rope, though Adrian was patient. As the last rope fell, the knife clattered to the floor. He swiftly turned and barely managed to catch as she started to fall to the floor, cradling her body against his. She buried her head against his chest, her tears hot against his skin.

His mind raced as he tried to think of some way to alleviate her pain. With one arm still wrapped around her arm, he reached for the belt at her waist and searched for her pen.

Nova started laughing abruptly, a sound which under other circumstances would’ve been music to his ears. He quickly turned his focus back to her stings, gently pressing the pen to the skin behind her ear, drawing little teardrops of ointment against the welts.

“If it wasn’t for the vitality charm,” he began, slowly, trying to keep his voice from wavering, “then you’d probably be dead from all the venom in your system.”

“It feels like I’m dying,” she said and her words slurred together, barely coherent.

The ache in his heart worsened. “I’m sorry this doesn’t do more to help the pain,” Adrian whispered. He carefully removed her jacket and set it aside, shifting her body so that she was still cradled against him even as he drew the ointment along her arms.

He continued to draw the ointment on the places she indicated. He fought a blush when she removed her pants, though, so that he could work on the welts on her legs and handed her the jacket.

By the time he was done, the sounds of a raging battle could be heard and it seemed to be getting closer, and closer. While he knew that his friends and dad were down there somewhere, he could only feel an overwhelming sense of relief that Nova was okay.

Though he had no idea how the battle would end, or if either of them would even survive, he knew that right now Nova was okay, and for the time being, that’s all that really mattered to him.


End file.
